As a related technology to the present invention, Non-Patent Reference discloses that a resistance variation phenomenon is expressed in a Schottky junction between a platinum (Pt) electrode and Nb-adding strontium titanate (Nb:SrTiO3).
However, this technology has a problem to be solved as follows.
As a device having the Pt/Nb:SrTiO3 structure, a device which has a Schottky junction between a material having a high work function such as a Pt electrode and an n-type oxide semiconductor can indeed provide the resistance variation phenomenon. However, there is a problem that since it is needed to apply a long pulse voltage or a sweep voltage to switch the resistance, response characteristics are low and a fast switching with short pulses which is required for a memory component is impossible.
Also, there is a problem that retention characteristics (resistance memory characteristics) are extremely decreased at a high temperature (for example, 100° C.)
Therefore, a problem is encountered that use is limited and it is difficult to use it as an expected next-generation non-volatile memory.
Non-Patent Reference 1: H. Sim and five others, “Excellent Resistance Switching Characteristics of Pt/Single-crystal Nb-Doped SrTiO3 Schottky Junction”, Non-Volatile Semiconductor Memory Workshop, 2006, IEEE NVSMW 2006. 21, Feb., 2006, p. 88-89.